Miss You Love
by CJ11
Summary: Max erfährt durch einen Anruf etwas Schlimmes über Logan, womit sie nicht so recht klar kommt.


Titel: Miss You Love  
Autor: CJ  
Email: sirmicha@gmx.de  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoiler: AJBAC  
Zusammenfassung: Max erfährt durch einen Anruf etwas Schlimmes über Logan, womit sie nicht so recht klar kommt.  
Pairings: M / L / OC  
Kategorie: D  
Disclaimer: Die Dark Angel - Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen. Alle anderen Charaktere sind von mir frei erfunden und urheberrechtlich geschützt. Ebenso so nicht der Song, denn die Rechte gehören der Band Silverchair.  
Es ist zudem meine erste Fanfic für Dark Angel. Feedback wäre sehr nett!   
  
  
Immer noch lag Max auf der Couch in Logans Wohnung. Sie lag hier schon seit einigen Tagen, ohne auch nur einmal von ihr aufgestanden zu sein. Sie hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, sich überhaupt noch mal zu bewegen, nachdem sie Logan tot auf dem Seziertisch hatte liegen sehen. Es waren seitdem noch nicht einmal zwei Tage vergangen. Sie wollte nicht mehr leben, nachdem Logan nicht mehr für sie da war. Sie liebte ihn mehr, als sie es ihm je hatte zeigen können. Doch auch Logan hatte es nie ausdrücken können , dafür war er einfach zu schüchtern gewesen.  
  
Stunden, bevor dies passiert war, wusste sie doch genau, dass Logan ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen wollte. Und dass dann bei ihrem Lieblings-Oldie „Miss You Love". Es war ihr gemeinsames Lied. Sie liebte dieses Lied so sehr, auch wenn es nicht das neueste war. Oft hörte sie es, wenn Logan nicht in ihrer Nähe war. Dann sang sie es vor sich hin und wartete jedesmal sehnsüchtig auf ihn, auf dass er bald heim kommen würde.   
  
Besonders   
  
„...Remember today   
I've no respect for you   
And I miss you love   
And I miss you love..."   
  
Immer wieder diese Stelle, bis sie hörte, dass er vor der Tür stand.   
  
Sie hatte bei ihm einen mit Diamanten besetzten Ring gefunden, als sie eigentlich nach etwas ganz anderem gesucht hatte. Heimlich freute sie sich so sehr darauf, dass Logan endlich ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch damit erfüllen würde. Eine Familie mit ihm gründen, dazu auch noch Kinder in näherer Zukunft. Doch mit einem Anruf der hiesigen Polizei wurde es für sie in einem einzigem Augenblicke alles zunichte. Der Polizist hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als sie das Telefonat einfach beendete. Sie wollte es in diesem Augenblick nicht recht wahrhaben, dass er bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sein sollte. Deshalb machte sie die Anlage an und spielte nur ihren Lieblingssong „Miss You Love" ab. Das immer wieder und wieder bei voller Lautstärke. Dabei sang Max es immer mit. Sie wollte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an Logan und die vielen schönen Augenblicke. Doch immer spürte sie, dass Logan nun plötzlich nicht mehr zu ihr zurückkommen würde. Aus lauter Einsamkeit sang sie   
„... I Love you the way you love   
But I hate the way  
I'm supposed to love you back"   
  
mit. Sie machte es immer wieder, nur um sich ihrer Trauer nicht hinzugeben. Max gelang es aber nur, bis Original Cindy in Logans Wohnung aufkreuzte. Original Cindy fand sie in einer Ecke, heulend und verwirrt. Sie hatte Max noch nie in ihrer Freundschaft so zerstört am Boden gesehen, wie in dem Augenblick. Auch nicht, dass Max jemals geweint hätte.  
Doch sie musste Max soweit bringen, dass sie Logan noch ein letztes Mal sehen würde. Nur schien dies nicht so einfach. Die Polizei hatte bei ihr angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass sie Max mit zur Identifikation von Logan bringen solle.   
  
Aber als sie dann Logan in der Leichenhalle sahen, war es Wirklichkeit. Darauf brach Max in Tränen aus, wie es niemand für einen aus der X5 Reihe für möglich gehalten hatte. Nur Original Cindy brachte sie ein wenig zur Vernunft. Aber richtig gelang es auch ihr nicht, da Max außer sich war, als sie Logans toten Körper betrachtete. Mit aller größter Not schaffte es Original Cindy, Max wieder nach Hause zu bringen, auch wenn es für sie viel Kraft kostete, da Max sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrte. Genau an den Ort, an dem sie mit Logan viele glückliche Momente erlebt hatte. Alles in seiner Wohnung brachte ihr nur weiteres Unglücklich-Sein ein. Aber es gab keinen anderen Platz, da sie schon lange aus der WG mit OC ausgezogen war, um immer in der Nähe von Logan zu sein. Und in Original Cindys neue Wohnung zu gehen war auch nicht möglich, da die gerade eine neue Bekannte hatte. So blieb es ihr nur übrig, in Logans Wohnung zu bleiben und den Schmerz irgendwie zu überwinden. Aus Sorge blieb Original Cindy die Zeit bis zu Logans Beerdigung bei ihr. Sie wollte um keinen Preis, dass Max auf irgendwelche dummen Gedanken käme.   
  
Je näher die Beerdigung kam, desto ruhiger wurde Max. Auch wenn es in ihr ganz anders aussah , aber das wusste Original Cindy. Sie konnte die ganze Zeit nur versuchen, Max zu beruhigen, denn sie hatte kein einziges Wort gesprochen, seitdem sie Logan hatte identifizieren sollen. Sie war nur noch Schatten ihrer selbst. Alle Versuche von Original Cindy sie zum sprechen zu bringen, waren gescheitert. Sie starrte lieber das Portrait von Logan an, als überhaupt mit jemanden zu reden.   
  
Doch dann war es langsam Zeit zu Logans Beerdigung zu gehen. Sie ahnte es, dass es Zeit wurde, für immer von Logan Abschied zu nehmen, als Original Cindy mit neuen Klamotten vor ihr stand. Mit großer Mühe nahm sie sie von Original Cindy entgegen, damit sie sie nicht noch verletzte. Die Minuten vergingen immer schneller, je näher es auf die Beisetzung zuging. Ein letztes Mal schaute sie sich noch um, bevor es losging. Gerade in dem Augenblick, als Original Cindy die Tür abschließen wollte, huschte sie noch mal in die Wohnung, um etwas zu holen. Original Cindy wartete und dann sah sie, wie Max eine CD in ihrer Hand hielt. Sie wollte Max nicht fragen was für eine es war, doch es musste schon eine besondere sein. Denn so hatte sie Max die letzten Tage nicht einziges mal laufen gesehen, wie gerade. Es freute sie, denn Max war ihre beste Freundin.   
  
Max' Schritte zum Grabe von Logan wurden mit jedem Meter, den sie näher kam, immer schwerer. Alle Versuche sich dagegen zu wehren, brachten nichts. Sie wollte sich zudem auch vernünftig ein letztes Mal von ihm verabschieden. Auch wenn es ihr schwierigster Augenblick werden könnte, noch schlimmer als der, als ihr Bruder Zack sich für sie das Leben nahm, um sie weiter leben zu lassen. Plötzlich kam dann das Grab von Logan in Sicht wo schon der Sarg stand. Um ihn standen schon viele Leute, die sie nur vom Sehen kannte. Darunter auch ihre Freunde von Jam Pony, dabei auch Normal von dem sie nicht gedacht hätte, dass er auch zu Logans Beerdigung kommen würde. Doch er war gekommen, und nun sah er auch die völlig deprimierte Max. Er wollte er nicht auf sie zu gehen, da Max bestimmt nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Zudem stand neben Max ja Original Cindy, auf deren bissige Kommentare er gut verzichten konnte. So ließ er es. Max stand mit Original Cindy genau vor Logans Grab, als der Pfarrer auf sie zukam. Er sprach sie an, doch Max starrte nur auf den Sarg. Das merkte auch der Pfarrer, wobei er Original Cindy ansprach, um zu wissen, ob er der Verstorbene ein bestimmtes Lied zum Abschied hätte hören wollen. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht darauf antworten, bis ihr einfiel, dass Max doch eine CD mitgenommen hatte, als sie die Wohnung verlassen hatten. So nahm sie Max die CD aus der Hand, um sie dem Pfarrer zu geben. Sie sah, dass es sich nur um ein Lied „Miss you Love" handelte, von einer Band „Silverchair" die ihr rein gar nichts sagte. Doch sie dachte sich, das müsse das Lied sein, das Max und Logan so gemocht hatten.   
  
Dann ertönte aus der Anlage das Lied, was Max dazu veranlasste, von ihrem Platz aufzustehen, um dieses Lied mitzusingen. Original Cindy versuchte Max wieder zum Hinsetzen zu bewegen, doch sie wollte nicht. Nach den ersten drei Zeilen sang sie   
  
„But I'm not too sure  
How I'm supposed to feel  
Or what I'm supposed to say  
But I'm not, not sure  
Not too sure how it feels   
To handle every day  
And I miss you love…"   
  
Alle hörten ihr aufmerksam zu, hörten, wie sehr sie Logan wirklich vermisste. Man konnte es einfach nicht anders deuten, zu deutlich klang es von ihr. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt, mit dem der Sarg tiefer in der Erde versank, waren ihren Tränen deutlicher zu sehen. Original Cindy stand auf, doch Max wollte niemanden neben sich stehen haben. So setzte Cindy sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl. Als Max das letzte mal „... And I miss you love" sang, war der Sarg von Logan endgültig im Grabe verschwunden. Vor Trauer kniete sie sich auf den Boden. Es war ihr alles egal, sie wusste, dass sie Logan nie mehr wiedersehen würde. Langsam verschwand eine Person nach der anderen, bis am Schluss nur noch Original Cindy an ihrer Seite stand. Erst da stand sie mit größter Mühe wieder auf. Sie sah das allerletzte mal zu Logans Grab, wobei sie „Ich vermisse dich so sehr mein geliebter Logan!" sagte. Dabei kam ein leichtes Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie endgültig von seinem Grab ging. Innerlich war ihr aber ganz anders, denn dort würde sie ihn immer vermissen. 


End file.
